Sisterly Bonding & Hiei's POV
by Children of Irony
Summary: The gang sets off on a mission to rescue a girl from a castle...or at least that's what they think since they didn't bother to watch the entire video.
1. Poor Kurama

Sisterly bonding and Hiei's pov

By Atlas and Phossy

Welcome! I am Lady Atlas, master of this domain! And that's Phossy. She carries my stuff.

Phossy: arrrergh! hiss!

Atlas: I hope you enjoy the first fanfic we have posted! A fic that we hope will be entertaining over all else, including being accurate. Accuracy is the enemy! Just ask every other author on ffn! Flamers are always welcome, as I am one myself. Read, and have fun! Love ya! .

Disclaimer: We do not own the Yu Yu Hakusho characters. I, Atlas, own the character by the name of Jackal. And Phossy owns Canary. No touchy!!!!!

Chapter 1

Poor Kurama…

Every body at Shuichi's school was deep in study, trying to prepare for some test or something. They seem to like torture. But soon the silence was broken by loud screams of "KURAMA!"

An adult Koenma ran down the halls of the school, opening every other door asking for Kurama, whom nobody had heard of. Finally he came to a room with the student that had heard Kuwabara call Shuichi that before. "I-if you're looking for Shuichi," he began as he stood up, "then he is upstairs, in the first classroom on the left."

"Thank you!" Cried Koenma as he ran up the stairs and to the room. "Kurama! We have to go NOW!" Kurama just blinked in confusion, seeing as he was giving an oral presentation at the front of the class. Koenma didn't care though, he ran up to the front of the room, grabbed Kurama, then ran back out as people began to show their confusion by talking, as people tend to do.

"KUWABARA! YUSUKE!" Koenma yelled at the gate of their school. Some kid stopped and stared at them for a second.

"Uh, hey, are you calling them out or something?" For a second both looked confused, and Kurama stood quietly in the background as some passing school girls stopped to gawk at him.

Something snapped in Koenma's head and he smiled. "Yes! I'm calling them out! Now go get them!" The kid ran into the school and quickly returned with Kuwabara and Keiko. "Wha-Where's YUSUKE!?!" He demanded.

"Yusuke didn't come to school today." Keiko said, a bit of anger in her eyes. "What is this about, Koenma?"

"No time to explain!" Koenma said as he urged the two forward. "Must find Yusuke! Now! Bring me Yusuke!"

"He's probably at the Pachinko Parlor." Keiko said as Koenma pushed her forward. "And where's Botan?"

"No time! Later!" He urged them on until Kuwabara and Keiko led the other two to the Pachinko Parlor, only to find Yusuke sitting at one of the machines. Koenma quickly ran over to him and hit him on the head. "YUSUKE YOU IRRESPONSIBLE JERK!"

"Ow! What was that for!?!" He turned, ready to knock out whose ever lights was behind him but was forced to stop in mid swing. "Wha? Koenma?" The distraught spirit world leader simply grabbed Yusuke and began to run, the rest followed as a man stuck his head out of the Parlor and called after them. "Wait! Your prizes!"

"I'll pick them up later!" Yusuke shouted over his shoulder as he was dragged off.

The gang waited, Koenma rather impatiently, for something in a park. Nobody was quite sure what. "Hey, there better be a good reason for you bringing us out here." Yusuke scowled. "And why is Keiko here!?!" He yelled, pointing at the confused looking girl. It was just about now that Botan arrived.

She was riding on her oar and Hiei was running beneath it. Botan landed and a large hole was very noticeable in her obi, a result of her accidentally waking Hiei. "Why is there-Oh never mind!" Koenma exclaimed as he pulled out a suitcase with a screen. "I have a very important mission for you! It's so important, we can't waste time telling Keiko separately, so this video does not require a sixth sense!"

The screen flashed on and a picture of a purple and white haired girl smiling broadly appeared. "This is Jackal, we need you to bring her back." The video said, a panicked tone in video Koenma's voice. "You must get her back to spirit world within the next three days! If you do not, the entire world will come to an end! Spirit world will be taken over by demons, and then the demons will all be killed and Spirit world set a blaze!"

Yusuke and the gang all looked shocked and worried, accept Hiei, who never shows emotion. Kinda like Keanu Reeves. "Well, then what are we waiting for!?!" Yusuke cried. "Let's go! Where is she?"

"A castle, in Ireland." Koenma said as he opened some weird portal, I assume it was to Ireland. The gang jumped through, except for Hiei. He stayed and watched the whole tape.

'Those guys should have watched all of it…' He thought as he walked through the portal. Koenma closed it and then disappeared, presumably back to spirit world.

"Uh…. I'm not sure where I am." Keiko said, a very confused look coming over her face as she looked around the now empty park.

Next time, on SB and HPOV:

Will our heroes ever make it to Ireland?

Yusuke: "Where are we?"

Kuwabara: "Are there Lions in Ireland?"

Koenma makes a startling discovery.

Koenma: "H-how can this be!?! Some one, put the empty milk back in the fridge!"

And Keiko starts off on her own quest.

Keiko: "I still don't know where I am. Do tigers live around my house?"

Join us next time, on Sisterly Bonding and Hiei's pov!


	2. Bad Ass Sea Weasels

S.B. and H.P.O.V

Disclaimer: Only own Jackal and other character yet to be mentioned.

Chapter 2:

Bad ass sea weasels

Ireland and Japan are a lot different. Japan is a busy metropolis, while your(yours, not mine) heroes were dropped off in a vast field of grass, right up against an ocean. Whenever something takes place in Ireland, it is by a coast. With cliffs. Yeah, there were lots of cliffs. And off in the distance was a large castle, in seemingly good condition compared to the ancient ruins that occupied most of Ireland.

Castle? Oh yeah, they were supposed to go there, weren't they?

At the castle…

Our Quartet stood outside the castle like they always do, just staring at it.

"Well, what now?" Yusuke asked.

"Look! A swimming pool!" Kuwabara said excitedly as he pointed toward the moat.

"That's not a pool, Kuwabara," Kurama started, "That is a moat. A deep wide ditch, usually filled with water, typically surrounding a fortified medieval town, fortress, or castle as a protection against assault."

"Last one in is a rotten egg!" Kuwabara cried.

"Hey, what's that?" Yusuke inquired, pointing at one of, if not the, highest window of the castle. Can't he figure anything out for himself?

Hiei's bandanna glowed a little as he put jagan to work. "That is the girl we are supposed to bring to Spirit World." He stated flatly.

"Then let's go save her!" Yusuke said as he and Kuwabara jumped into the moat, and were promptly attacked by crocodiles and sea weasels. Hiei stood there and thought 'No one ever said anything about "rescuing" her…' before calmly flitting to the top of the front wall of the castle and lowering the drawbridge. Somehow, they all made it inside.

"Ok! Kuwabara! Which way now?" Yusuke asked, god, always with the flickin questions!

"Hmm…Uh, guys? There are no traps behind any doors, in fact, I don't feel anything behind any of these doors." Kuwabara scratched his head in confusion as they all surveyed the four doors, each with a different picture on them.

"Ok, we'll split up! We'll do it like this!" Yusuke said as he pointed at the doors. "Let's see…Eeny-meeny-miny-Kurama go in that one!"

"Why that one!?!" He demanded as he looked at the door with a picture of somebody getting stabbed on it.

"Now Kuwabara, you'll go through that door!" Yusuke pointed at a door with the picture of a decapitated head on it. Kuwabara found himself too scared to argue at the moment. "I'll go through this door," he pointed at a door with a toxic hazard symbol on it, "and Hiei, you get that door!" Yusuke pointed to the final door which had the picture of a happy puppy on it.

"No." Hiei stated.

"Let's split up gang!" Yusuke cheered as he marched through his door. The rest hesitantly walked through their doors, which all closed and locked behind them.

AN: Hm, these chapters are short aren't they? Huh.


End file.
